Zetsu Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Zetsu X OC


**Zetsu Baby Daddy**

Aru walked to her place of work and business, Blue Rose Flower shop, she had just came from the doctor, who told Aru she was pregnant, she sighed, this was going to be a problem, seeing at the father of her child was also her best customer, no matter what every Thursday, he would show up, and they'd talk about different flowers. Aru walked up the steps to her shop, she hid her fear with a smile, just as she unlocked the door, a familiar shadow covered her from the sun.

"Hello Zetsu" Aru said

"**Hello**" Zetsu's dark side said

"_How was the doctors?_" His white side asked

Aru wasn't able to keep the shock from her face as she turned to look at him, How did he know? She wondered. "How did you?" She asked

"**The plants told us**" His darker side said

"_Why didn't you call us?_" His lighter side wondered

"And how am I to do that?" Aru asked her temper flaring

"_The plants_" the lighter side replied

"Yeah right" Aru mumbled

"**So what is wrong?**" the dark side wondered

"Nothing is wrong" Aru said unlocking the door to the shop, and flicking on the lights

"_Then why were you at the doctors?_" the lighter side asked

"I was feeling unwell, it's nothing to worry about" Aru said

"**It wasn't something we did?**" His dark side asked, which shock Aru, the only thing his dark side ever worried about was the next time he'd get food or when he could get laid.

"No Zetsu, it wasn't something you did" Aru lied, well sort of. It was something they both did together, if she wanted to be a bitch she could blame him, but her heart wouldn't believe her.

"_So did the doctor say?_" His lighter side asked

"Oh, that, well the doctor said I was pregnant" Aru said starting a flower arrangement for local bride

"**WHAT THE HELL? YOU SAID NOTHING IS WRONG!**" the dark side snapped

"_What? How can you be pregnant? We only once with you._" His white side pointed out

"It only takes once, and as for your other questioned, nothing is wrong, pregnancy is perfectly normal." Aru said

"**Normal? Nothing is normal about a woman having a child**"

"_Well now that's not true, what isn't normal is a woman having a child alone._"

Aru's heart took a dive, he didn't want to be a father to their child, Aru did the only thing she could, she smiled. "It's not all that uncommon."

"_What are you going to do with the child?_"

"**Eat it?**"

Aru took a step back, she knew who he was, and even what he was, but still, hearing it from his voice, her heart stopped. "Zetsu what did you say?"

"_Sorry_"

"Well you can't eat my child, as for the other questioned, I'm keeping him or her" Aru replied

"**You can't keep it**"

"Why not?" She asked turning at glaring at him

"_Simple, leader-sama will kill it._"

"He won't touch my child if he doesn't know it exist, and he won't find out" Aru pointed out, she also knew she would take on the world for her child, for this child.

"**We got to go, leader-sama is calling us**"

"_Bye_"

"Good bye Zetsu." Aru whispered as he disappeared into the floor.

Later that night, Aru was cooking dinner for herself, when her best friend came to the door, she let the young raccoon demon in. The Raccoon demon sat at the table and threw a few seeds on the table.

"Info?" Aru asked

"Of course, why else would one of us come to a fox like you" the raccoon asked

"I thought you might like my cooking and the company" Aru replied releasing the jitsu , that hid her fox hears and tail. She turned the stove off and sat at the table, "So what do you want to know about, Trani?"

"The Moon Pearl" Trani replied

"Ah the moon pearl, don't tell me you are going after it?" Aru asked

"Yes" Trani replied

"The moon pearl is a pearl said to have come from the tears of the moon goddess, it is said that the owner will have power of the untold. The pearl was last seen over 1200 years ago, it was found by a fisherman, he lost his life to the curse it holds. If anyone other then the moon goddess hold the pearl, they will die, but it will give untold power. It is said that is what destroyed the lost city of Meru." Aru said

"Where can I find it now?" Trani asked sitting up

"No where" Aru said "Food?"

"No thanks, but it has to be some where" Trani replied

"Nope, legend tell of when man kind first started to develop their sprit energy, a man place it in his eyes, in order to rule the world. It is said it is still in the eyes of his descendant. " Aru said

"So who is this guy's descendant?" Trani asked

"I don't know, the guy didn't have any kids, well legally." Aru replied

"So that's all you know?" Trani asked

"Yep" Aru replied

"Well then I'll have a bowl of your soup" Trani replied

"Ok, here you go, one bowl of smoke salmon, with fresh pickles, and chocolate sauce." Aru replied

"I changed my mind" Trani replied, then a light went on. "Are you by any chance pregnant?"

Aru looked at her best friend, she smiled, and sat at the table, "A little over a month"

"Who's the father?" Trani asked

"Zetsu" Aru replied

"That haft-breed?" Trani asked

"That haft-breed that doesn't know he's a haft demon, yes he is the father, but he doesn't want it." Aru replied

"Oh I'm going to have a discussion with him." Trani replied

"Oh no you are not" Aru replied

"Come on, you're like my best friend" Trani replied

"No, he's leader doesn't know and that's the way I plan on keeping it." Aru replied

"Ok, I gotta go, before someone finds me" Trani hugged Aru, then disappeared into the night, Aru closed the door, and locked up for the night.

* * *

________________________________8 1/2months later______________________________________

Aru was working in her flower shop, it had been almost 9 months since she saw Zetsu, and she figured he decided not to come back because of their child. Aru was hurt at first, but got over it the best she could, she had to get ready for her child. The doctor still couldn't find the sex of the child, well simply because the child wasn't giving away any secrets. Aru looked up from her seat behind the counter as the bell over the door rang, her heart stop beating, their stood Zetsu, with two other men, Aru wasn't sure what they wanted, but if they wanted a fight, they would be fighting a true demon, not these gods they were after. (NOTE: to animal demons, the tailed beast are gods)

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Aru asked

"_Aru, meet Sasori and Deidara, they are here to help me move you_"

"Move me? Where? What do you think you are doing? Get your hands off that vase" Aru asked

"Aru, something wrong?" Trani asked coming from the back, her ears twitching

"**Who is this bitch?**"

"She doesn't look that tough" Deidara replied reaching his hand into a pouch

"Aru?" Trani asked, it was common courtesy to ask permission among demons before destroying their house or business, to destroy mortal.

"Don't Trani" Aru replied "I said where am I moving?"

"To the base, un" Deidara replied

"Not interested" Aru replied

"_Not even for our child?_?"

"Our child? The only thing you are to this child is a sperm donor" Aru snapped "You haven't even stopped by to see me or see how the baby is doing, then you show up and tell me I'm moving. Well guess what? NOT HAPPENING"

"_We've been worried about you_"

"**We've been watching you every chance we get, we have been keeping an eye on you through the plants.**"

"Perv" Trani snapped

"Only his black side" Aru replied

"So are we moving or what?" Sasori asked

"**Pack everything up, we'll talk with her**"

"You aren't talking with Aru alone" Trani said

"Trani make sure they don't brake anything, and try to keep from killing that blond" Aru said taking Zetsu's hand and walking into the back

"I'll try" Trani replied watching the other two in the front of the store.

*In the back*

Aru walked Zetsu into the back, and sat down. She noticed like always he stood.

"_Please I talk with leader-sama, he says you can move in with us_"

"And what? What then? What do I do with my store? With my other job?" Aru asked

"**Other job?**"

"I sell information" Aru replied

"**On what?**"

"Bit of everything" Aru pointed out

"_On us?" _

"No, on other things, like rare items." Aru replied

"**Move with us**"

"Why should I?" Aru replied

"_**We love you**_" The two sides replied at the same time

"You don't love me, if you loved me, you would have came to me sooner" Aru whispered

"_But I do love you, don't you understand that leader-sama was in a fit for a while?"_

"I do understand that, it's just….." That's when it happened after over a week of waiting, Aru's water broke, she doubled over in pain as she let out a yell. Zetsu was at her side in a instant and just behind him was Trani, who had been practicing to be a mid-wife.

"What are you doing to her?" Trani asked running into the room, then she noticed the liquid on the floor, only to pass out.

"Stupid Raccoon" Aru mumbled "Now what am I to do?"

"**SASORI**"

The red-head entered the room and took noticed of the liquid, he walked over to Aru and placed a hand on her stomach.

"We need to get her someplace where she can lay down" Sasori said

"_The bedroom upstairs"_ Zetsu lifted Aru up, her fingers braking the skin on his chest as he carried her up to her room.

* * *

____________________________________45 hours later______________________________________

Aru sat in her bed, Zetsu had passed out once the baby started to crown, Trani had paced outside the door from the time she awoke to the time the baby was born only coming in once, to try and take over but soon she passed out again. Sasori had helped Aru get through the delivery safely. (Which surprised Aru since she had heard of Sasori's little ability.) Aru relaxed against the pillows, her little girl in her arms, Zetsu sat on her bed, looking at his daughter. The little girl had black hair and gold eyes, she had her father's skin.

"**She's beautiful**"

"_No she's gorgeous_"

"She's both" Aru said putting a stop to the impending argument

"Question, un " Deidara asked

"What brat?" Sasori asked

"Are we still packing her, UN?" Deidara asked

Both Zetsu and Sasori looked at Aru, who sighed and whispered "Yes"


End file.
